My Addiction
by becca duhhh
Summary: Oneshot. Alternate ending to Unsweet Sixteen. Jude goes over the edge when she can't find all of the pieces to mend her broken heart. I can't say anymore or I'll give it all away. Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, but I own the song. It's called My Ad


This takes place at the end of Unsweet Sixteen. Jude goes over the edge when her heart is shattered. I can't say anymore or I'll give it away.

_Jude's thoughts._

_**Song**_

Regular

**Someone Talking**

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. If I did I would be erasing the real episode of Unsweet Sixteen from your heads and re-airing it with this ending. I do own the song though. It is called **_My Addiction_**. I hope you enjoy. R&R Please. Thanks.

**My Addiction**

**_This addiction's getting hard to handle._**

**_It's burning me like a dying candle..._**

**_You say our love will never die_**.

**_Then tell me why baby, why why why? _**

She left him standing in Studio A. She ripped down a small poster saying "Happy Birthday Jude." _Right. What a Sweet Sixteen this has been._ She dropped his jacket to the floor, surprised she kept it on that long. When it was first placed gently on her shoulders her trembling shoulders sagged and sighed with exhaustion. But now she was on full alert, look out, here she comes, break her heart and you die.

_**Why would you do this?**_

_**Why would you lie?**_

_**I know what you feel.**_

_**But you're keeping it all inside.**_

She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She thought she had been in love with Shay, with his smile and the way he kissed her, the way his hand found hers in the dark, the way his eyes sparkled as she kissed his cheek. But now, all she felt was hatred. It burned like fire, and everyone left in the building saw it, all thinking it was from Shay, but there were wrong. The fire spread, and it was addictive, it touched two people, and they took out their addiction on her.

_**Just belt it out.**_

_**Nobody will care.**_

_**I want you here with me.**_

_**But you're never ever there!**_

She continued to walk. Her heels clacking against the wet cement. The addiction was getting bad. Last year, at The Vinyl Palace it was just pity and lust, but now it was something different. The way his eyes never left her gaze, the way his hands seemed to mold onto her body when he touched her, like he belonged there.

**_This addiction has to stop._**

_**It's getting to hard.**_

**_I want to hold you._**

_**Wherever you are. **_

_**Ohh…**_

_**Why why why?**_

She entered her house. It was dark. Sadie was out with somebody tonight, she didn't come to her birthday, because she didn't care. Nobody cared lately, except for him. He seemed to realize when she needed to be alone, and he would stay by her side when she needed a shoulder to cry on. But this time he offered all to willingly, he made the move, then he broke it. He broke her heart, twice in one night she has had her heart broken, it's too hard, she can't go on, not like this.

_**Why would you do this?**_

_**Why would you lie?**_

_**I know what you feel.**_

**_But you're keeping it all inside_**.

She didn't want it to end like this. She didn't want to go on either. She finally achieved her dream, she was a rock star, but now…her parents were still in therapy and not getting any better, her sister was almost becoming a one stop hooker, and her heart wasn't able to love…she didn't think it ever would again.

_**So here we go.**_

_**I've got to go.**_

_**You'll hold me back.**_

_**I hope you won't let go.**_

**_But if you do…_**

_**Then baby…**_

_**Why why why?**_

She picked up the knife. Sobs wracked her body, her shoulders shivering. She fell to her knees and held the knife in her hands. Its tip was inviting, inviting her towards that light she knew wouldn't push her away, that light where she would feel loved. She pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear and sniffed, another sob shook her shoulders. She held the knife carefully to her wrist.

_**Why would you do this?**_

_**Why would you lie?**_

_**I know what you feel.**_

_**But you're keeping it all inside**_

_**Now why, why, why, baby!**_

_**Why…**_

A cell phone. Hers. It rang inside her pocketbook. She picked it up. The id frightened her. She carefully set the knife down, a drop of blood following it, she gazed over at her wrist, to see thatshe had hardly a paper cut on her wrist. She opened the phone.

**Jude.**

Sobs wracked her shoulders once again.

**Tommy it's too late.**

**Don't do this. **

**I'm going to. I'm leaving. I can't handle this**.

**I love you Jude.**

Maybe it was her, but the blood stopped dripping when he said that. Maybe she was dead, maybe she had already slashed her wrists and this was her last dream. Maybe she would wake up in a gown and a halo hung above her head, it's glow surrounding her and wings flapping on her back.

But it wasn't that easy.

**Then why did you say it never happened?**

**Because I was scared.**

**I** **almost killed myself Tommy.**

**I'm going to hold you in my arms forever.**

**You're never going to let go?**

**No. Never.**

**I missed you Tommy.**

**I know.**

**This past hour seemed like a lifetime.**

**I know.**

**I love you.**

**I know.**

**I need to see you.**

**I know.**

**_Why why why baby baby baby…._**

_**Why would you do this?**_

_**I know what you feel…**_

_**Just tell me…**_

_**Why why why…**_

_**I want to stay in your arms…**_

_**Wherever you are…**_

_**I want to love you…**_

She was at his door. The rain stopped. She heard the door open. She turned around to see Tommy in his suit. He didn't smile, he didn't do anything. He simply put a hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear. She smiled, he pulled her into his arms.

**_Forever…_**


End file.
